The Right One
by SassyMcWinchester
Summary: Long story short, this is a reboot of a HORRID fanfic that I made in 2011. This is the story of evolution, destruction, and devotion. Jane always wanted to use her powers, but they were restricted. When making an escape from the police with her friend John, they were separated. Her fate is left to the man who demands her obedience, while secrets lie far away inside the H.I.V.E.
1. Chapter 1: Judgeless

Tree branches crackled beneath the girl's feet as she dashed through the woods. Panting profusely, she could see her own breath escape through her lips as she proceeded through the dense, bitter night. Seasons were changing, and it was that perfect peak between the end of summer and the beginning of fall. There were ravens scattered around the trees, cawing in her direction as she disturbed their resting places and diving at her head when she trampled over their food scraps. Swatting them away, all she could do was keep running.

"Come on John…fucking dammit." she panted as she ran.

She decided to come to a stop in a cluster of dense trees, hoping nothing or nobody could see her through the brush and leaves. She examined her watch; it was nearly one in the morning. They were supposed to meet and the rendezvous point thirty minutes ago, which had been compromised by the sight of police. Fanning out, they lost touch with each other, but it seemed they had gone the same direction…or so she thought. Panting heavily, she realized she couldn't stay put for much longer. She had to keep moving, or else they would catch her. Pushing off a tree for force, she continued to run forward. The occasional gap in the trees would allow the moon to reflect off of her hair, high up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get into her eyes. Brown like an animal's coat, it made great warmth in the winter. The ravens continued to pester her, cawing louder and louder as more and more got into a flock. One flew directly into her face, distracting her as she ran and stumbled over a tree root. Her body came to an immediate slam to the earth, knocking the last of the wind out of her. At this point, she cared more about taking care of the ravens than actually fleeing the cops. Off her route, she ran east, hoping to find a hiding spot. The trees only got more and more dense, allowing both her and her pursuers better coverage in the case of stealth. She found a large boulder to take refuge behind. Spotlights from helicopters wouldn't be able to breach the canopy, but she doubted the city needed copters for this type of thing. Slowing down her breathing, she closed her eyes and hummed. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes to see the red orbs of a raven, perched on a piece of dead wood across from her. Startled, she lurched to the right and got onto her hands and knees to run again. As she ran this time, she refused to watch where she was going in the fear of being followed. A loss of ground caused her to stumble forward, sending her careening down a dirt ledge at a steady angle. She screamed, tumbling and rolling down the slope. Dirt got into her mouth, ears, and eyes as the descent continued. Eventually, she grasped the ground enough to slow down the fall. Coughing and spitting, she attempted to look down the remainder of the slope. There was flat ground below her, but she knew if she let go, she would have a painful roll down the rest of the path.

"Gotta move down… Gotta go slow…" she reassured herself.

Moving her hands and feet slowly in a crawl, she tried to refuse gravity's pull that was tugging her body downward. She could see the moon's reflection of water just by the edge of the land, so she knew she was getting close. Suddenly her weight gave way in a patch of gravel and she was sent down the slope again, this time there was more bouncing from her body than rolling. Coughing and screaming, her body landed with a thud, until she gently rolled to a stop. Breathing heavily, she lifted her head to see a large tower which seemed to be in the shape of a giant T.

"People… People can help me." she attempted to get up.

Walking forward, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. When a rustling in the woods startled her, she only saw the faint shapes of humans at the top of the ridge. Exhausted, she couldn't run anywhere except for the perimeter around the lake. She spit into the dirt and wiped her nose before running parallel to the lake's edge. This action was dangerous due to the amount of stones that could potentially roll her ankle. Her only other choice was to face the police she thought were in the woods. She kept her eye on the lights in the tower while she made her lap around, but she didn't get far. She rolled her ankle and fell sideways into the lake. Struggling under her own clothes, she was thankful the shallow end was her greeter, instead of a pit of water with no bottom. Scrambling out of the water, she limped haphazardly until she could feel the exhaustion grip her lungs and muscles. She couldn't run anymore. Her last hope was to cup her hands again and scream to the people in the tower, if, god help her, they could hear her voice. As she screamed, the breath escaped her so quickly she fell to her knees. Exhaustion fell over her, and she fell to the side and passed out.

_"__Hey…" _a voice murmured. "_Hey, can you hear me?" _

The world was in a dull, groggy roar. Ears ringing, she only let out a breath as she sat up, eyes still closed. She stuck her hand out to the side to shush whoever was speaking to her, not ready to open her eyes yet.

"So you can hear me, great." the voice confirmed. "But I need you to open your eyes now."

"Are the lights on?" she asked absently.

"Uh, no?"

"Great." she put her hand down.

Opening her eyes, she saw a white room filled with beds. She had not realized that she herself was lying in one of them, or at least, now sitting up in one. The lights were dim enough that her eyesight didn't eradicate itself when she opened her peepers. But he technically lied about the light situation. After a minute of taking in her surroundings, she jumped, immediately trying to escape the confines of the bed, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" the voice shouted, as if trying to calm her.

"Where am I then?!" she was still trying to struggle.

She had still not seen the person talking to her. Whipping her head to the side, she laid eyes on the person who had, perhaps, saved her outside. The hands were gloved, green gloves. Hyperventilating, she glanced up to his face. A mask covered his eyes, but she saw his spiked black hair.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked.

Swatting his hand away, she continued to examine him. Although his outfit was mostly red as far as shirts go, he wore green spandex pants with the gloves and sleeves to match. He had black boots on, but as far as fashion was concerned, he deserved to receive "worst dressed" on Joan Rivers' 'Fashion Police'. Her breathing had slowed down, so she swallowed and nodded.

"Yea. Sorry about that." she looked around the room. "I thought you were going to put me in jail or something. Or I thought I already was in jail."

"I'm sure that this is far from it. You're far away from any danger now." he crossed his arms.

"Is this the big T?" she asked.

"This is the big T." he smiled.

When she got out of the bed, the boy almost had a stroke, it seemed like.

"You're exhausted! Get back in bed, you aren't ready to walk around yet!" he shouted.

"Where are my shoes? I need to find somebody." she evaded his plea.

"Water-logged and drying. You aren't going anywhere, miss." he scrunched his eyes together.

Barefoot, she walked to the automatic door so she could leave.

"I need to find my friend." but once again, she was stopped.

"If you mean you had a friend out there, there wasn't anybody around. My team and I searched the whole woods, there's nobody to be found." he explained.

Her muscles stiffened. _Did the police find him?_

"Speaking of, what were you running from?" he asked.

She didn't yank her arm away this time, she just let it fall. She had to think. Perhaps sticking around here was her best bet if she was going to find John.

"Nothing, don't beat yourself up over anything." she turned to face him and smiled. "I'm sorry that I'm being a nuisance."

"No, not at all." he stuck his hand out. "My name is Robin."

"Jane." she shook his hand.

"Firm handshake you got there…" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude right now. Thank you for rescuing me out there. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't gotten to me." she began to relax a bit. Perhaps John was safe, the other part of her mind told her.

"You have some more people to thank." Robin guided her out the automatic door and into a long hallway.

Following him, she glanced around the hallway with skeptical eyes. If these people did know anything on how to help her find John, it was her best bet to stay here. Robin didn't speak much, he only opened doors and led her through hallways. She only now had just noticed his black cape.

"You a super hero or something?" she laughed.

"Something like that." he placed his hand on a scanner next to a duo of giant, metal doors.

_How does that scan if he has gloves on? _she thought with a crinkled brow.

"Great, everybody's here…wait, no." he muttered. "I'll call Terra in later." The doors opened.

Before her eyes was what looked like the extreme make-over of a college lounge area. There was a gigantic window spanning around the full length of the room, so there was a marvelous view of the lake on one side with the city on the other. There was a fully stocked kitchen, even couches and chairs, which were occupied at the moment by several other people. A smile spread across her face as she slowly turned in circles and looked around the gigantic room. The sunrise reflected beautiful rays of orange and pink onto the carpet, spanning up the walls and onto the ceiling. Robin walked ahead of her while she soaked in the experience of being in a room this big, a room this comforting. She hadn't realized the other people in the room were now watching her as she dawdled about like an idiot.

"These are the other people you have to thank for rescuing you." he gestured to the teenagers forming a line in front of her. "Titans, this is Jane."

"I would like to thank you each for rescuing me from my…escapade from that forest. I don't know how to repay you, I really don't." Jane beamed.

A girl with pink hair smiled and stepped forward, taking her hands and shaking them vigorously.

"I'm just so delighted that our new friend is safe!" she smiled a huge, toothy grin.

_Friend. _"Oh! Well…thank you." Jane continued to smile.

An android-looking guy walked forward next. "I couldn't carry you in, so I let Starfire do that." he tipped his head in the girl's direction. "I'm Cyborg. Glad to see you ain't soaking wet anymore." he shook her hand as well.

A green boy pushed Cyborg out of the way comedically. "He should've just let a big strong man carry you in!" he flexed his…muscles.

"Boy you were whinin' about getting your own suit wet!" Cyborg chimed in.

"Aw, why'd you have to say that?!" the green one whined.

Laughing slightly, Jane watched the comedic argument take place, Starfire standing next to her. The final girl with a black leotard and blue robe simply walked past her, and she immediately gave her a sense of discomfort.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? Did I do something wrong?" she asked after the girl.

"Do not be bothered by Raven's solitude." Starfire explained. "She is usually this way. You've done nothing wrong."

Jane furrowed her brows in slight frustration and sadness. Though she appreciated what these people had done for her, she needed to get what she needed.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not a burden." she frowned as Raven left the room.

"Of course not." Robin reassured. "We just did our job. Right guys?" he referenced everyone else.

"Yea!" the green one exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have a question." Jane asked, straight faced.

"Shoot." Cyborg answered.

"I'm looking for my friend, John Noble. We were in the woods together last night and we got separated. I want to know where he is as soon as I can." she explained, looking out the window.

"I'm not sure if Robin told you or not, but we didn't find anybody with you in the woods." Cyborg frowned.

"That doesn't mean we can't keep a lookout." Robin placed his hands on his hips. "Cyborg, can you keep a data bookmark on him? That way we'll know who we're looking for if we see him."

"Yea." A screen popped up above Cyborg's arm. "I just need his birthday and current residence."

"Well, March 27th and, well, none." she replied nonchalantly.

They all looked at her. "He doesn't have a residence?" Robin asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, what about you?" he asked again.

"Nope." she shrugged, again nonchalantly.

The four of them exchanged glances while she stood there with her hands folded behind her back, with a small smile on her face. The television hanging on the wall reflected an HD image of John.

"Well whaddaya know, a person matches the description." Cyborg sounded surprised.

The image portrayed John with short brown hair, gauges, and a pineapple shirt. He had blue eyes and a few blemishes, but that was about it.

"That's him." she confirmed.

"Well, we'll definitely look out for him if we find him." Cyborg closed his arm screen.

"Thank you so much." Jane smiled, but then frowned. "In the meantime, I should probably get out of your hair." she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, appalled.

"Beast Boy and I were just about to start a new game in Mario Racing. We thought you'd like to join in." Cyborg nudged Beast Boy.

Stepping back, she was shocked. "What?"

"And I was about to make a killer batch of tofu bacon." Beast Boy smiled wide.

"What?" she asked again, looking at them all. "No, no, no. I don't belong here, I can't just stay here out of the blue." she shook her head frantically and crossed her arms in an X shape, signifying 'nope'.

"As I have just heard, you are out of a home, are you not?" Starfire asked. "We provide food, comfort, and a television!" she grinned.

"At least let me help you guys pay the rent, I can't just be a freeloader…" she offered.

"Nope, no rent. This tower is ours." Cyborg corrected.

"But I'm just a _stranger. _I can easily live in a way-side home in the city or something." she was trying to persuade them.

"You're a good person who's in need of a good home. And if you haven't noticed, the tower has plenty of rooms. There's room for you and more." Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

Her concerned look turned into one of relief and comfort. She looked down at her bare feet, stained jeans, and torn flannel. They were right, she needed a home. They said they would keep a lookout for John, but she couldn't help but feel selfish. Finally sighing, she accepted their offer with a head nod.

"Just give me a hair brush and we can call things set." she smirked.

"Yes!" Starfire excitedly hovered in the air.

_Jesus fucking Christ in a candle, they're superheroes. Great. Fabulous. _

Looking out to the risen sun, she scanned her eyes over the forest, thinking that all was hunky-dory. She had a roof over her head, at least for the time being, and a bunch of superheroes were keeping a lookout for John. All was well. She just needed a hair brush.

"Hm. How interesting." The man smirked to himself.

He was standing in the tree branches, unable to be seen to the average, as he spied on Titans Tower. Leaning against the trunk casually, he had examined six hours' worth of entertainment. All he wanted was some information on the speed of the wolves in the woods when he found something even more interesting to sniff out.

"I don't understand heroes. Letting a stranger house under their rooves simply because they were a citizen in need. But I guess that isn't any of my business." he squinted beneath his mask.

Just a few hours prior, a girl was found running for her life for some unknown cause, rolling and hurling down a slope of rocks and gravel without wasting a nick of time in the process. Ruthless, but she was smart. He didn't get a chance to get a closer look at her, because all of her screaming got her what she wanted, somebody to come and rescue her. Another interesting tidbit in particular was that her partner in crime was snatched up by his own partner in crime. He wasn't even a partner in crime, he was just an annoyance that just happened to be close by.

""Don't interfere" he said. What a fruit loop…" he muttered.

Leaping off the branch, his metal boots hit the dirt with a massive TROMP. He cracked his knuckles and got moving back the way he came. He had picked up shreds of the girl's flannel shirt when she tumbled down the rocks. It wouldn't do anything for him; it just would erase any evidence to those chasing her that she was ever in the area. He couldn't allow her to be captured now. But before he got too hasty, he stopped.

"I don't know her abilities. Should I stay? Or should I go?" he asked himself.

He turned around to face the tower again, only to smirk. He had a better idea.

Brushing her hair with a brush she had acquired from Starfire, Jane sat in a chair while Cyborg donned a mini chef's hat. Beast Boy sat to her left while a girl she wasn't introduced to sat on her right. She was blonde, and her hair was almost as long as Jane's. Almost. It wasn't quite to the tailbone yet. She didn't want to stare, but she couldn't help herself. If the girl noticed, Jane would look away quickly. All she did was continue to brush the same area of hair for a prolonged amount of time. When she was finished grooming, he flipped her hair, like a mermaid, out of her facial region. Her hair was a monster when in her face.

"How do you shampoo all of that?" she heard.

Startled, she looked at the blonde, who was looking at her hair in a type of awe.

"Oh, um, it isn't that hard. I just use a lot. And stand in the shower for thirty minutes." Jane smiled modestly.

"Does it ever get tangled?" she began to feel Jane's hair, which she was used to.

"Of course it does, but then I just brush it again." she shrugged.

"To you, I'm totally a creeper checkin' out and feeling up your hair. I'm Terra."

"Good to put a name to a face." Jane smiled again. "I'm Jane… I kinda was the one by the river. And, well, here I am." she shrugged.

"The more the merrier." Terra put up her fist.

Jane gave her the fist-pound she gestured for, earning her another smile and, surprisingly, a stack of pancakes. Cyborg had set a glistening plate of warm and fluffy pancakes, smothered in syrup, directly in front of her on the table. Her eyes lit up and grew wider than dinner plates, her jaw dropping. The edges were perfectly crispy and the pancake itself had the perfect amount of vanilla added to the batter so it wasn't too sweet.

"I. I just." she swallowed a giant mouthful.

The others joined her in feasting on the lovely breakfast, laughing a talking resonated all around her while she chewed, washing down the dough with fresh orange juice. Looking around, she didn't see Raven, which made her sad, but at the same time, if Raven had a problem with her she needed to suck it up. When she finished her plate, she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her stomach. That was the first time it had been full like that in a long time.

"So, Jane, if you have no residence, where is it you come from?" Starfire asked, spurting mustard on her breakfast.

Jane folded her hands and leaned over the table. "I live with John in, I believe, one city over. I lost track of the distance between there and here."

"Was it like an apartment scenario or something?" Terra wasn't quite filled in.

"No. I, we, worked at an orphanage for special children."

"What kind of special?" Robin asked, rinsing the plates off.

"Like, kind of like a place you'd see in an X-Men movie. A place where all the kids with mutant powers go, but, some of their powers die out when they get older, and they get put up for adoption. The rest of us end up living there to work forever or learn to silence the powers ourselves." Jane explained, not paying attention to pronouns.

"Wait. 'Ourselves'? 'Us'?" Robin turned around to look at her from the sink. "You're talking as if you know from experience."

She shrugged and finished the last of her juice. Setting the glass down, she looked at her eyes in the reflection on the glass. All eyes were on her right now, which she hated.

"I said we learn to silence our powers." she repeated with a frown.

"But were they dangerous?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't remember." she answered honestly. "I haven't used them in such a long time…against people. I try to use them in secret, but John always yelled at me. I figured it'd be better off if I just didn't use them."

"Could we draw them out?" Starfire offered.

Jane looked surprised. "Draw my powers out? You must be insane."

"We've done crazier." Cyborg reassured, gesturing at Terra without her noticing.

She shook her head. "No. Unacceptable." she yawned. Hopping down from the stool, she looked at them again. "If I change my mind, I'll let you know. But, to be honest, it'd take a nightmare and a half for that to happen."

Robin walked around the counter and over to her, as if to escort her out.

"You look tired. Let's get you to a room." he opened the door for him.

"Just stop waiting on me, please. It's annoying, people doing shit for me." she waved to the others as Robin guided her down another hallway. This one only had two rooms in it, and walking by, it seemed Raven's room was one of them, for a lack of colored paint outside her door. Jane's room was all the way at the end of the hall. Robin was surely walking slowly enough for the room being right there…unless he was stalling.

"Who were you running from?" he asked, seriously.

She let out a chuckle. "You aren't going to drop that anytime soon, are you?"

"Not likely."

"Well then, what if I told you John and I were being trailed by the police?"

"You don't look like a criminal."

"I've been told the opposite as well."

They reached the bedroom door and Robin stopped.

"We aren't going to judge you, you know." he lifted the serious tone. "Just think of this as a new beginning for you, Jane." he began walking away from her, back to the main room.

Left alone, she turned the knob and stepped into her bedroom. It was plain and simple, but that would change soon enough. Leaning against the door with her eyes closed, she sighed.

"Right. A new beginning."

_"__My favorite bird is a raven." she said to her counsellor. _

_"__Why is that, sweetheart?" he looked down at his clipboard._

_The light coming in through the window made that beautiful highlight in her hair. It reflected the shine in her smile. It made the skin warm, muscles loose._

_"__They make me feel." she replied._

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__My powers. I want to be uncovered, I want to let myself feel."_

_"__You what?"_

_Her hands began to glow a piercing white. "I want to use my powers." she thrust her hand through the counsellor's chest, removing the heart._

_"__I didn't want to hurt you, you know. You were just so mean to me. You wanted to hide me. You can't just keep a human being locked up!" she screamed at the lifeless body._

_But no, this isn't what happened. All that had happened was that she injured the counsellor, not actually killed him. Smoke drifting into the room from the window brought flames with it. The room began to burn up with an intense heat, sending pains through her head and making her drop to her knees. _

_"__I didn't kill anybody. I didn't kill anybody."_

_"__But do you want to?" a voice answered._

_The lifeless body of the counsellor had grown life again, only the pupils had gone white with trails of blood leaking from the corners, while the lips were filled with a red, foamy mess._


	2. Chapter 2: The Plaid Titan

Gasping, Jane bolted upright from her nightmare. There was now darkness seeping into the room, she had slept the entire day. Clutching her chest in a panic, she let her eyes water and the breath escape her in shallow patches. She felt around her; she was still in bed. The room was pitch black, except for the one streak of light from under the covers. Removing the blanket, her hand was glowing that piercing light again. Screaming, she tried to force her hand to go out. But immediately, she covered her mouth with the other hand, which didn't seem to be glowing as brightly. The hand glowing the brightest was the same hand she used to kill the counsellor in her nightmare. Sweat ran down her face as she carefully listened for footsteps, trying to slow down her breathing.

"If I calm down, it will stop…" she whispered to herself.

To her dismay, there was a door opening down the hall and the sound of quickened footsteps. She feared it was Robin, but even worse, the door didn't open like she thought it would. It crept open. Through the darkness, she could see the glow of purple eyes.

"You screamed." Raven put her hood down, walking into the room.

"Uh huh…" Jane was surprised.

Raven nonchalantly looked at her hand. "So much for powers being concealed, huh."

Jane turned her lamp on. The curtains were closed, and her shirt was as soaked as Will Graham's from _Hannibal_. Raven just gave her a look.

"Why did you come into my room? I can deal with this myself." Jane stared at her hand.

"No you can't. And I just happened to be the first person that came to help. I wanted to make sure you weren't being killed in here." Raven looked around the vacant room.

"Thank you?" she sighed heavily, her hand beginning to dim. "Don't tell anybody else."

"Why not?"

"Aren't my powers bad?" Jane still looked panicked.

Raven responded by making a black aura surround her hands. "Only if they're used to kill people. But no. I have them, Starfire has them, Beast Boy turns into animals for god's sake, Cyborg's an android, Terra can move the earth, and you…are a flashlight." she shrugged. "Just go back to sleep." she began to walk out.

"Well, uh," Jane stammered "thanks for checking in on me?"

"Yea." Raven left.

As the door closed, Jane looked at her hands again. She sighed because she knew she was more than just a flashlight.

Jane didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Her nightmare poked at her, not allowing her to peacefully close her eyes. When it was close to becoming dawn outside, she changed her clothes into the ones from yesterday, she didn't have any more. Somewhat disgusted, she opened her door and proceeded into the hallway, looking at Raven's door. There were no noises from inside or any sights to see that she was awake or asleep, so Jane just headed to the main room. Her stomach growled as she snuck a whiff of her shirt. It wasn't TOO bad, but it wasn't too GOOD either. At the big doors, she was startled by Terra approaching in from the parallel hallway.

"Good morning." Terra greeted, opening the door for her. "You're up early."

"As are you." she replied, walking in with her.

There didn't seem to be anybody else awake, and if there was, they weren't in the main room. Jane was still hesitant about the fact that she was technically a resident in the tower and she could do what she wanted. Terra noticed that.

"You know, you can relax."

"Sorry, but this is still a little odd to me. You know, the fact you accepted a stranger into your home as a resident. But whatever." Jane hesitantly opened the fridge. "Please tell me these are banana-nut muffins."

"They are."

"Great." She grabbed three.

Terra took a seat on the couch and put her feet up on the table, also brushing her hair out of her face. She patted the seat next to her. Complying, Jane sat on the couch with her, a muffin already being terminated.

"You know, you slept the whole day yesterday. We kept checking in on you and you were fast asleep."

Jane shrugged.

"We also heard about your little event last night."

Jane smiled guiltily, crumbs on her lips. "Yea."

"Robin wanted to talk to you." Terra looked at her seriously.

Swallowing a large mound of walnut and bread, she handed her remaining muffin to Terra, got up, and threw her trash away.

"He's in his room; you want me to take you?"

"Sure." she cracked her neck.

Terra winced. "Don't do that." she got up and walked over.

"No, wait, you were all comfortable, sit back down." Jane frowned.

"It's fine." Terra guided her out. "I wanted to get some fresh air anyway."

Instead of going down the left hallway, Terra led her down the right hallway. There were more rooms in this one, it was also quite longer. Creepy. Robin's room was at the end of the hallway, as Jane somewhat suspected, and was the one closest to the infirmary. She recognized the hallway, so now at least she had an inkling of the Y-shaped labyrinth of rooms.

"Robin?" Terra knocked.

"Come on in." said a muffled voice inside.

The door opened for them and they both proceeded inside. Robin's room was dark. Not 'pitch black' dark, but 'eerie dim' dark. He was sitting in a chair and looking at the newspaper, which Jane suspected was yesterday's. Not paying any particular attention to her, Jane looked around the walls. There were articles on, who she assumed were villains, on the walls and even the floor, some on the ceiling above his bed. Several cluttered on his computer table, and some were even taped to the monitor. She heard him put the paper down.

"Glad you decided to wake up. You can go, Terra." he folded the paper up and placed it on the desk.

Terra nodded, gave them a wave, and left. Door closing behind her, it sealed the atmosphere in the room. Jane stood there, trying not to luxury herself in reading the hordes of articles. Robin crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking about his words very carefully.

"Are you able to show everyone your powers?" he asked first.

Her hands shook in her pockets. "I don't know."

"How did Raven see them?" he asked, looking at her pockets.

"I had woken up from a nightmare, I screamed, and she walked into my room. My hand was glowing." she avoided eye contact with him…she thought, considering his mask.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked, trying to be gentle.

"I don't remember." she lied.

Considering he could probably see through her lie, he stood up and placed his hand on her arm.

"Can I see your hands?"

Just looking at him, she tried to read what he was playing at. However, she also had no clue whether her hands were glowing right now. Sensing his urgency, she risked it and took her hands out of her pockets. Thankfully, they weren't glowing.

"You know, if you can harness your powers, you can be a great help to the team. You can, well, fight bad guys and defend innocent people. I know you'd like that." he smiled.

She looked around his room again. "Like these?"

"Yea." he looked too. "Like these."

Walking away from him, he dropped her arm and let her read. "Tell me about some of them?"

"Sure, just say who and I'll tell ya." he was happy because she was most likely considering his statement.

Jane pointed to an article from a few weeks ago, to a man in robotic armor. "This crazy old guy."

"That's Brother Blood. Cyborg's main rival, basically. He runs a private academy called the H.I.V.E. Don't even get me started."

She pointed to a less recent one. "The fuck is this, a giant goat?"

"Trigon. Cyborg snapped that photo; the typing is just my notes. He's long dead." he didn't explain everything there.

There was a midget named Mad Mod, a crazy bitch named Mother Mae Eye, a sludge thing named Plasmus, and a big Cinderblock man named…Cinderblock. Both of them began to laugh the wackier the stories got about the fights with these villains. While she was still laughing, she walked over to his monitor, where he had the most articles surrounding it and on the wall.

"What about him?" she wiped a tear from her eye.

Robin stopped laughing. Walking over to her, he picked up an article and just looked at it. Sensing the intensity that suddenly filled the room, she stopped laughing.

"Robin?" she cleared her throat.

"This is the only villain I've ever been unable to defeat. He always slips away, he hides. But he also plots, he's incredibly strong. He's incredibly dangerous. His name is Slade." he explained, gripping the paper tightly.

"Well…how long have you tried to defeat him?" she asked, picking up pictures.

"Years, Jane."

Interested, she picked up more articles and began reading. More and more she read as he stood there, engulfed in his pure anger.

"Why does he only have one eye?" she asked.

"You think I know that?" he asked with a sharp tongue.

She put her hands up in defeat. "I dunno man; you just said he's an old rival sooooo."

He put the paper down, when she just picked it up again. All she could tell was that he was tall and mysterious looking. He looked strong, and he had that one eye that just pierced through the picture. Disturbed, she put it all down.

"I'd love to fight a midget with a Scottish accent." she smiled.

"What?" Robin asked.

She shrugged. "What the hell, I'll try to control my powers. If I can call them out, anyway. This fighting stuff sounds entertaining." she smiled happily.

"You really mean it?!" Robin smiled too.

"Yea."

He gave her a hug. "You're awesome."

She dropped her smile, not exactly compliant with the hug, but she went with it. He took her hand and led her out into the hall.

"We need to get you started right away!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your training!"

They ran past the infirmary and to a wide elevator, Robin pushing the button to go up. He pulled a circular device out and pressed a button.

"Everyone meet at the training area, I was able to convince her to train with us." he spoke into the device.

"Oh, so everyone was in cahoots about this?"

"Yup." Robin put the device away.

The doors to the elevator opened, allowing the two of them to enter. Robin looked excited enough, and as the doors closed Jane just kept her hands at her sides.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"What?"

"Using my powers." she looked at her feet.

"Jane," Robin turned to her. "You can't keep that mentality in your head. Your powers aren't bad. Raven as them, Star has them—''

"That isn't my point." she interrupted. "What if you change your mind about having me here with you after you see them? What if they scare you?" she bit her lip in fear.

"Now you listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders. "You aren't a bad person. I can tell. And I know that you need us as much as we want you here. We're friends now. We won't ever leave you."

She sighed in relief. "Promise?"

"Promise." he nodded.

The doors slid open as the ding went off, letting them know they reached their destination. Apparently, as her bewildered eyes beheld, their destination was the very roof of the tower. The wind was blowing, but not too hard. As the wisps of hair fluttered around her face, she moved them behind her ears as she took in the beautiful view. The tower was surrounded by a lake, with a forest to her left and a city to her right. Beyond that were mountains, and she couldn't even tell what was lain beyond that. She heard Beast Boy ring a loud "YEEEEE HAW!" from the other end of the roof, where there was another elevator. Walking in circles, looking at the sky, Jane felt wildly excited. Their elevators were at the 'base' of the top of the T, while the ends of the T were empty. Beast Boy ran up to her and gave her a high five, which she gladly returned. Cyborg gave her a wave as the elevator doors closed behind them. The only non-ecstatic individual was Raven, but that seemed already typical to Jane.

"Cyborg, can you rig up a good training field for her?" Robin asked, gesturing to him.

"Already on it, bud." he started typing into the deck on his arm.

"Because there are six of us, we're going to take you on one by one. Not only will it train you, but it'll give us a feel for you as well. If you don't feel your powers coming on, we can always take a break." Robin explained.

Jane nodded. "Got it."

Cyborg slapped her on the back. "I'll go first, girl. Nothin' to worry about."

"But you shoot lasers?" she made gun shapes with her fingers.

"Nah girl, you'll be fine." he persuaded.

A 'training floor' of obstacles and various rocks rose from the floor, replacing what had previously been there. Cyborg walked out onto the field, Jane following him. The others just sat around the field, Robin sitting in what looked like a lifeguard's chair, to supervise, and it suddenly got tense in the air. To be honest, Jane felt awkward. She felt like she was being put on the spot, even though she kind of asked for this. Robin blew an air horn, which must have been the signal to start, because Cyborg charged forward at her. Not knowing exactly what to do, Jane just froze up. What was she supposed to do, punch the metal? Without thinking, she leapt to the side before he could really make contact with her. He turned towards her and threw a punch, but she dodged it again by stepping to the side. Cyborg kicked her in the stomach, which sent her tumbling backward. After rolling for a few seconds, she regained herself and focused on Cyborg's running. He was slow and large, which made him similar to a brick house. If he was indeed like a brick house, he would get weak when hitting a weak spot. There needed to be a base somewhere. But when Cyborg missed his punch, she began thinking of chickening out.

"Don't be scared!" she heard somebody shout to her.

She didn't know who it was, but her distraction threw her against a rock. Dust settled around her and she began coughing. She could tell Cyborg didn't know what to do.

"Push it further." she heard Robin say. "But not too much, got it?"

Cyborg raised his arm, which turned into a laser gun.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S MORE THAN TOO MUCH!" she shouted in fear.

Jane began to panic. She felt nothing, she didn't feel her powers. There was no inkling of anything to defend herself with,

_"__What are you, Jane? A weakling or something truly powerful?" _a voice inside of her told her. _"You don't need to be afraid of something as trivial as this. Breathe. Concentrate. Penetrate."_

Cyborg shot his laser, Jane crossing her arms in front of her as if to deflect the blast. Hearing the impact, she waited for physics, gravity, and her nerve endings to kick in with the sensation of flying and pain. Trembling slightly, she did not feel anything. Only in a positive way. She heard the moaning of Cyborg's laser shutting down and the shock in his voice.

"Holy cow, girl…"

Opening her eyes, she witnessed what she had done. Around her was this spectacular white barrier. It had shielded her from Cyborg's laser, only creating black soot on the barrier where it had hit. Smiling, she stood up straight and knocked on the barrier, which then dissolved.

"Holy shit…" she whispered to herself.

Starfire bolted into the air and began clapping. "Wonderful! Bravo, bravo, friend!"

She could make barriers to protect herself. Neato. But that was only defensive. She looked at her hands, knowing she could do more than that, but knowing it with a heavy heart. Walking over to Cyborg, she was distracted by the woods. She blinked when Cyborg sighed.

"I feel bad, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"Nah, you're good. I just found out I'm Bella from Twilight." she said.

He wasn't exactly confused by the reference, but she could tell he knew it was a cheap one. Beast Boy bolted up from sitting crisscross and rose his hand.

"Oh yea, well I'm gonna make you discover something even better! Just you wait!"

Jane scratched the back of her head, as a headache was creeping in on her. At least she knew she had barriers now, which was a great thing to know if Beast Boy could turn into any animal at any time. It would be great if she could predict what animal he was turning into and when, but for the moment she would just have to deal with it. When they both stood in the center of the training area again, Robin blew the air horn.

"Am I allowed to punch you guys?!" she shouted, getting into a dodging stance.

"Yes!" Robin shouted back. "Anything you have to!"

Beast Boy jumped into the air and transformed into a pterodactyl, which made Jane burst into laughter. Surely she wasn't expecting a dinosaur, and it made her tear up from the hilarity happening at the present moment. However, it was no laughing matter when the creature dove down in her direction, as if he had the intention of either pecking her eyes out or picking her up. Going with the latter option, she jumped forward and grabbed his feet as he flew in front of her, making his attempts at flying more difficult, but also allowing her an opportunity of using her weight to drag him down to the ground. In the nick of time, he transformed into a mouse and let her fall flat on her face. She stood up in a huff. Scurrying around her feet made her frustrated, and he clearly understood that. Transforming into a snake, he tangled up her feet and let her shout curses at him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. Jane clenched her eyes closed in frustration as she didn't make eye contact with anybody else.

_It's completely aggravating to not have any control over this. Sit still! _ Her eyes opened again with a piercing white color. She stared directly at Beast Boy, letting her frustration fuel her actions. Suddenly she could feel herself inside of Beast Boy. Not in a physical way, but at the same time, it was. She held her hand out, flayed her fingers, and walked forward. However, at the same time, she felt Beast Boy's body struggle to move. Beast Boy stood up, unwillingly, and walked with her.

"Dude, this is so weird…" he struggled to say. "I don't think this is funny anymore."

"Can you turn into a fox?" she asked.

He turned into a fox without hesitation. His eyes read clear confusion, but he was unable to look to the others for guidance.

"Now do a cartwheel!" she smiled.

Beast Boy clumsily performed a cartwheel. He landed on his stomach instead of back on his feet. By force, she made him transform into a hummingbird.

"This is hard." she whispered to herself.

She wasn't as good at flying as she was as cartwheeling. Almost immediately, Beast Boy fell to the ground. Closing her eyes, she relaxed again, then slumped to the ground on her knees. She opened her eyes again and looked at her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Awesome." she whispered.

Beast Boy was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "Cool, but not cool."

"Sorry?" she grunted while getting up.

Extending her own hand to Beast Boy, she flashed a smile. He smiled back, accepting her hand and standing up. They brushed themselves off, Starfire once again clapping. Despite the happiness, there was still one sour grape in the group. Raven walked forward, hood up.

"This is great and everything, but why don't we start seeing her become useful? Sure, possession is great, and barriers are helpful, but are you able to attack offensively?" her hands surrounded themselves in that dark aura.

"Raven, this is a learning process. This is obviously very stressful for her." Robin tried to persuade.

"No." Jane put her hand out to shush him. "She's right. It would be helpful to know if I can attack." she allowed Raven to walk onto the field. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Raven."

"You don't need to apologize to me." Raven replied, taking her own position.

Heart beating steadily, Jane attempted to map out what she could do against Raven. Like Starfire, Raven was like an amoeba. The extent of her powers were covered in a shroud, only to be uncovered like a band aid being ripped off of a wound. Jane was not going to enjoy this experience. The air horn blew and Raven began to levitate in a meditation pose.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, eyes enveloped in the black aura.

From her outstretched hands, black, shadow-like hands extended towards Jane.

"What the fuck?" Jane stepped back, startled.

She ran in the opposite direction, hoping to outrun them. However, Raven was able to fly after her with the hands still outstretched. This was when Jane had to use her surroundings to her advantage. Rocks were placed there for more than one reason, and getting a vantage point was one of them.

"You're not getting away!" Raven shouted.

A hand grabbed Jane's foot, swinging her into the air and dangling her upside-down. She closed her eyes and tried to take control, like she did last time. It burned this time. Screaming in a sort of agony, her head felt like it was on fire.

"Sorry, Jane. But you can't possess me." Raven tossed her into the rocks.

_Then what am I supposed to do? _she thought, aggravated.

The rocks began to float, enveloped in the black.

"What's the matter? Maybe you're not fit to be one of us after all." she taunted, the hands disappearing.

Standing up, Jane scowled.

"I saw your hands last night. Stop hiding in there." she made more rocks levitate.

Rocks shot into Jane's shoulders, legs, and feet. Shouting out in pain, she began to feel something inside of her. Raven continued hovering towards her, mocking her. Trying to block it out, she closed her eyes.

_You hardly even know me._

Her heart began to beat harder.

_But you have the nerve to ridicule me?_

Her eyes opened again.

"Are you ready to give up, Jane?"

"STOP TALKING!" Jane shouted.

Using her adrenaline to leap off of a taller rock, her eyes and hands radiated a dazzling white light, tackling Raven while she was in mid-air. Taken aback, Raven gasped and her spell was interrupted. Both of them rolled to a halt on the ground, but Jane jumped up first. Raven collected herself as Jane's own aura molded itself into shapes of its own. They also became hands, but not as large and ominous looking as Raven's.

"There it is." Raven brushed herself off.

Jane ran at Raven with alarming speed, spin kicking her in the face. Raven flew backward, stopping herself with her levitation. She activated her spell again, only this time, using her own possession technique. She literally had an 'out of body experience', her spirit flying at Jane with the intent of defeating her. Jane allowed her body to absorb the spirit, but was able to combat it with her own possession. Both of them remained motionless, neither one of them allowed the other to move. Jane smirked. But when Jane was about to end Raven's possession, Robin blew the air horn.

"Okay guys that's enough! Jane, you proved yourself just fine. You can relax now. You too, Raven." Robin almost hopped down from his post.

Raven released Jane, Jane's heart rate calming down. They both needed a second to stretch out, but Jane extended her hand for a high five when Raven walked by.

"Whatever you did, you got me to do what you wanted."

"I don't do high fives." Raven didn't make eye contact.

Her hand drooped sadly. In a flash, Starfire was by her side with a first-aid kit.

"I am not here to fight, I just want to provide medical attention." she hovered next to Jane.

"Sure, no problem." Jane rolled up her sleeves, only to see a healed scab. "What the?"

"You are unharmed?" Starfire even sounded puzzled.

"I…I guess so." she had an idea and looked up at Raven. "Raven, can you come here?"

Also puzzled, Raven walked out to them. "What?"

"Where did I hurt you?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Just my leg. It's just a scratch." Raven shrugged.

A scratch it may have been, but Jane used it as a golden opportunity. She got down on one knee and looked at Raven's calf, where the scratch was. Hovering her hand over it, she concentrated. Suddenly, her hand began to glow, the glow spreading to around the scratch as well. The scratch closed, shrinking into Raven's skin until it couldn't be seen anymore. When the glow subsided, Jane stood up.

"I can heal too." she said aloud.

"This is great!" Starfire literally threw the first-aid kit over the edge of the tower.

Everyone looked on at the edge, hearing the splash when the kit hit the lake.

"Star, girl, we needed that." Cyborg sighed.

Everyone began to laugh while Raven just sulked back over to her spot. Jane scratched the back of her arm and laughed with them.

Terra came up to her and slapped her shoulder. "I'm next. Sorry that this is a bit repetitive."

Jane shrugged. "I'm having fun."

As Terra walked away, Jane thought she had heard something. "Did you say something?"

Terra turned around. "What? No."

"Oh. Sorry, never mind." Jane laughed awkwardly.

_…__at's really….nterest..g… _

She tried cleaning out her ears with her pinkies.

_…__we goin….start….r not?_

That's when Jane noticed that Terra was standing ready, tapping her foot. After Jane gave the thumbs up, the horn blared and Terra ran forward.

The ground beneath Jane's feet began to rumble, so she looked down. When she did, the ground beneath her thrust upward. She was thrown into the air, leaving Terra below her with a comic smile on her face. On the impact with the ground, she protected herself by creating a barrier around her, creating a small crater in the ground. Amused, Terra turned the crater into a bowl-shape, entrapping Jane inside. Jane panicked, fearing that she might lose air or get crushed. In her mind, she was screaming. In her worry, her hands began to glow again.

_Let me out, let me out._

She punched at the walls and scratched at the dirt.

_LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!_

She tried to break out with her possession, with her embodied hands, but nothing was working.

_LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!_

Suddenly, the dome was thrust open and she was surrounded by her friends.

"—did you keep that for so long?!" she heard Robin shout.

"I thought she was going to be able to break out! I didn't mean to scare her!" Terra defended herself.

Her shoulder was being tapped. With wide eyes, she looked up to see Cyborg taking her hand, lifting her up.

"Hey, are you alright?" he was asking her.

"I actually thought I was gonna die. I knew I wasn't but was scared I might." she was shaking.

"We heard you scream." Beast Boy told her.

"What?" she blinked. "I didn't scream…" she looked at her feet.

"We heard you loud and clear." Raven muttered.

"Shit, are you kidding me?" he said to himself. "I heard that."

"Heard what?" another male voice asked.

"You're really dumb if you're telling me you didn't hear that." he lashed back.

"Ouch, I'm really dumb. You know what, that hurts." the other man snickered.

He rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. The other man tapped the bars from the outside.

"You're not in the position to be insulting me, boy," he gripped a bar. "You're the one in the jail cell."

"This is hardly a jail cell, it's just a big bedroom with bars instead of a door. Just hook me up with a laptop and I'm set." he laughed.

He growled. "What was your name? John? Well, John, I'd like to tell you that you won't be leaving. As I know you might want to."

"Bullshit, I'm leaving Whenever I want to. I have to find—"

"Jane?" the man finished.

John clammed up. "What?"

"What's wrong?" he smiled. "That's who you were traveling with, right?"

"How did you know her name?" John stood up.

The man shrugged. "Because she's here."

"You're lying! She wouldn't allow herself to be captured by a fruit loop like you." John narrowed his eyes.

As if like an illusion, John saw Jane appear before his eyes, by this man's side.

"See? She's right here."

John charged at the bars, but the image disappeared.

"Sike." he met John's face at the bars with a smirk.

John fell to his knees. _I can't believe I let him trick me like that._

"It's nothing to beat yourself up over, kid." he tapped the bars again.

The bars disappeared in front of his eyes.

"I can let you free, you can go find your friend, just as long as you do a little something for me first."

The bars became real again, leaving John frustrated. "You bastard, what's your name?"

The man laughed. "Call me Brother Blood."

"I'm telling you, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it." Robin tried comforting.

"I basically made a fool of myself, I seriously thought I was gonna die." Jane covered her face with her arms.

"Well, Terra says she's sorry."

"It's okay, it was a thing. I don't care anymore."

"Well, at least you started to control those powers of yours." Robin half smiled.

She stayed silent for a minute. "Yea, you're right. But I don't want to be a burden."

Suddenly, a piercing alarm went off in the main room, with a red light pairing with it.

"What the fuck." Jane was taken aback.

"Good news, you get to fight with us!" Robin ran to the monitor.

The others burst through the doors, excited and ready. Terra made guilty eye-contact with Jane, but Jane provided a fake smile to get her off the guilt-boat. She stood up off the couch, ready to stand with them, but understandably scared.

"It's Cinderblock. He's destroying the radio tower!" Robin shouted, looking at the screen.

_What the fucking fuck are we doing right now I'm so fucking confused._

"Just stick with me, girl. I know you're confused." Cyborg whispered to her while Robin barked orders, not even looking at them.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, turning around.

With that, Cyborg lifted Jane by her arm and threw her onto his back. "Hang on tight!"

She held onto his shoulders as he followed the rest of the pack down stairs, through doors, and outside. Once they reached outside, Robin 'got a lift' from Starfire, Terra used a boulder to float on, Beast Boy turned into a hawk, and Raven helped Cyborg across the water with her powers. Jane wasn't so concerned with falling off of Cyborg as she was with the incredible view she was receiving. Mid-day, the sun was high in the sky and the beautiful blue water glistened beneath her. She could see a tattered reflection of them all flow over the surface, but she was careful not to look down for too long.

"So, what's the deal here? Are we going in with a plan?" Jane asked Cyborg.

"Cinderblock is what his name entails, a walking pile of cinderblocks. He's hard, so don't go punching him. We just have to hit him hard enough consecutively in order to make him either pass out or give up. When we get to Cinderblock," Cyborg glanced back at her. "Raven's gonna drop me on top of him. I want you to leap off and do your thing."

The adrenaline pouring through her was incredible. Nodding, she thought of what she could possibly do to help.

"And here's a word of advice; don't think about it, just do it."

"Don't think about it. Just do it." she breathed.

Nearing the city, she could see billowing smoke rising from the radio tower. Something she had never thought about before was that she didn't know the layout of Jump City. She was going to have to wing it. People were running up and down sidewalks when they were finally overhead. Starfire released Robin and he got a good vantage point from a nearby building. Starfire hovered next to him, and Beast Boy took the initiative with the first attack. Morphing into a whale, he crashed on top of Cinderblock, creating a large cloud of dust.

"Alright girl, here we go!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven released them, sending Cyborg and Jane falling into the crash site. Jane jumped off of Cyborg's back, allowing him to use his laser while flying at full speed towards Cinderblock.

"Cowabunga!" Cyborg shouted as he made contact.

With Cinderblock dazed, it was a sure opening for Jane to launch her own attack. Memories of her training came to mind, thinking of how she created the crater with her barrier. Smiling, she straightened her body and seemed to fly at Cinderblock, using her speed as an advantage. She summoned a barrier, a complete sphere, around her whole body. Like a cannon ball, she shot right into her foe with alarming force, not only stunning him, but rattling her brain a little as well. The impact created another heap of dust, causing her to cough when her barrier dissolved. She was on the ground a few feet away from Cinderblock, but she stood up to regroup with the others. Cyborg gave her a huge high five.

"Did that do it?" Beast Boy asked.

They got their answer when the smoke cleared, allowing them to see that Cinderblock was standing back up. Jane tightened her fists and tried to think of another tactic. Cinderblock came charging at them, picking up a large mac truck to use as a weapon. He swung at Starfire, who attempted to block by shooting green lasers at it, but inevitably she was hit with it. Such an action made Robin distracted, allowing Cinderblock to punch him into a building. Raven was holding her own with her powers, but it seemed like they hadn't made any headway at all. That's when a light bulb went off in her head.

"Cyborg, throw me." she said, staring at Cinderblock.

"What?"

"Throw me!" she looked at him.

Cyborg lifted her up, Jane tucking in her legs, curling into a ball.

"Aim for his face." she instructed. "And then shoot at that main cinderblock on his chest." she pointed to it. "He's like a brick house. There needs to be a support somewhere."

"If you say so." Cyborg prepped to throw.

Beast Boy captured Cinderblock's attention by becoming a humming bird, zipping around and being mildly annoying.

"Now!" she shouted.

Cyborg hurled her into the air. Keeping in a ball, she shot right at Cinderblock's face. When she was at a close enough distance, she extended her arms and legs so she had a better landing radius. She had a good landing, latching onto the monster's face as it howled and roared in confusion and anger. He began to whip his head around aggressively, also swatting at her to get her off.

"Cyborg!" she shouted.

"Target locked!" he shouted back.

Cyborg fired his laser, it connecting perfectly with the block Jane had told him about. Cinderblock let out a curdling scream that almost burst Jane's ear drums. She kept holding on as Cyborg continuously kept the laser stream going. Jane held on for dear life as Cinderblock thrashed about. Feeling incapable of holding on anymore, she pressed her forehead up to his with glowing eyes.

"Stop thrashing, it's giving me a headache." she instructed bluntly.

Like a shock went through her, she felt herself inside of Cinderblock. The weight being so much for her to handle, she forced Cinderblock onto his knees and to the ground. The strangest sight for her was to see herself holding on to Cinderblock, as she peered through his eyes. Cinderblock's weight fell so heavily that she allowed themselves to fall backward onto the pavement. Cyborg finally stopped the stream, leaving Cinderblock weakened on the street. Jane closed her eyes and breathed in, still holding onto Cinderblock's face. Standing up, she saw Raven hover over her and land behind Cinderblock's head. She gave a thumbs up to Robin. Jane jumped off of Cinderblock's body, leaving him to lie there. On Robin's way over to Cinderblock's body he gave Jane a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Great job."

"Thank you." she smiled wide.

`"WHAT A PLAN, WHAT A PLAN." Cyborg shouted in muse.

"Dude, I couldn't have done it without your laser. It made him weak enough for me to get him. THAT wasn't a part of the plan, but I'm glad it happened." she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, now we need to take care of where to hold him. Cyborg, can you get in contact with the police? Terra, imprison him in the earth so he can't get away." Robin ordered.

Terra forced the earth to entomb Cinderblock's arms and legs, so if he would awaken, he would not escape. Jane sighed. She helped stop a bad guy. The feeling made her stomach feel warm on the inside; it made her tingle with glee.

"Now that the authorities are on the way, our work here is done." Robin clapped his hands. "Are we having pizza or what?"

The others cheered with gleeful agreement, raising their fists in the air. Raven solely nodded. Jane held her smile for a while, taking in the moment and letting the feeling sink in.

Superheroes must get some sort of deal on pizza, because they surely ordered an expensive amount of it. Jane and Beast Boy got into several disagreements about who could eat the fastest. Several of those disagreements were solved with games of rock-paper-scissors. Long story short, Jane was really bad at rock-paper-scissors. Mustard also seemed to be an all-time favorite topping to Starfire, because she used it on all of her slices. Beast Boy told the shittiest jokes, but it was okay. Cyborg hogged most of the French fries, but it was okay. Raven was Raven, only eating small amounts…but it was okay. In the midst of a slice, Robin raised his cup of soda.

"I want to make a soda toast to Jane." he looked at her with pizza dangling from her mouth. "For becoming an official titan, and an official friend."

Everyone lifted their cups and smiled, even Raven gave a flash of one. Jane swallowed her pizza, not knowing how to react.

"To Jane!" they all plonked their cups together.

Jane covered her mouth a little bit, while Beast Boy was an ass and dumped Terra's soda onto herself and laughed. Terra got him back immediately by breaking the earth where his chair was sitting, causing him to tip over. Taking another bite of her pizza, Jane's attention was caught by Terra.

"Speaking of ruined clothes, we need to get you a wardrobe. You need your own look for the team." she made a square with her thumbs and fingers, 'examining' through it like a picture.

Jane's favorite color was purple, but she had noticed that was taken. Beast Boy had his own purple and black thing going on, Raven had her dark colors, Terra was like a bee with her black shirt and yellow shorts, Robin was just fucking Christmas, Starfire had purpleish pink everything, and Cyborg was a robot. Purple purple purple.

"Well, her powers are white, how about a bright color?" Suggested Starfire.

"Yea, but she's a sassy buttface." Beast Boy brought up.

"With hair on point." Terra pointed out.

"And grey eyes…with a jeans obsession." Robin said with Cyborg nodding in agreement.

Jane stood up. "I know just what to get."

"If it's plaid—'' Robin started.

"I WILL BE THE PLAID TITAN AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME." she announced.


End file.
